Fallen Rose Petals
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: A mysterious girl joins VILE. Everyone doubts her as a criminal, but is extraordinary like Carmen. Meanwhile, Carmen is suspicious about her as well as Zack and Ivy. So they investigate her, and discover something about her that will shock everyone.
1. A Wish A Desire

A.N. Hey, Aloha everyone! kehz you all know I'm from Hawaii now, anyway, I am now getting out of my writers block and started to write on Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?. This is my first fanfic so please understand. Ok, on to the story.

Prologue:

February 19, 1997 2:42 A.M.

Death. Sacrifice. Anger. Pain. Pressure. Revenge. Those words repeated themselves through her mind as she used all her power to punch the tough bag of sand hanging before her. "Keep going! Keep going!" she whispered to herself as she continued to punch through the bag. RING!

The alert figure stopped and turned her head to the sound and waited. Suddenly, two needles shot from the wall firing at the girl. Quick at her reflexes, she backflipped and caught the two needles as she did so. A couple of drops of sweat dripped onto the floor, and as it did so, a set of four needles from the walls shot out. Not a second for another breath of air, the girl twisted herself gracefully into a dramatic pose abd stood her ground. 7 of the needles shot rirght between her fingers and she caught them, as the last one... shot past her cheek, and she managed to catch it between her teeth.

'Perfect! I caught all of them without any blood. Tomorrow will be a fun day.' she thought to herself as the lights went on. A Korean woman in her mid thirties stood by the door in her white bathrobe, her hair disheveled, and with tired eyes asked the girl in Korean,

(Are you still up? You should be asleep. We have the party to attend at 8.) The girl smiled and took out the needle from her mouth and replied,  
(I know. But I still need to work out. Luckily, I just finished. You can go back to sleep now, Mom.)

(Okay, but you will, too young lady.) her mother said sternly. ( I understand. Good night, Mom. I love you.) she answered as her mother smiled and went back to sleep.

The girl got up and wiped off the sweat that drenched her with a clean towel that hung on a rack and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, she looked at the reflection in front of her with sad eyes.

"Mom... I wish you really were here to see me. I love it here, but I dont want to be living in the darkness. Just to be with you and experience the adventures with you is what I desire. I feel abandoned, Mom. Why do I feel the same way you did when you were little?"

A.N. Alright, so that's pretty much it for now, but I will continue on to the story soon. It might take a while because I'm moving. It's not much, but I do ask for a review. Maybe some tips on what I should fix, add, take out, etc. Mahalo for reading! 


	2. A Huge Announcement

A.N. Ok, so now a REAL chapter 1! This chapter has been bothering me all day. Alright let's continue on.

San Francisco, California

VILE Headquarters:  
Saturday February 19, 1997 7:37 A.M.

Carmen Sandiego, the world's greatest thief, was sitting at her computer and enjoying a warm cup of fresh coffee. A red "Alert" box popped up on her screen and she clicked it open. Scanning down the message, her eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"No...it can't be! He couldn't have gotten out so easily!" she whispered to herself feeling the anger and pain he had caused her six years ago. Carmen immediately dialed a number and listened to the repeated ringing the phone made.

"Yes boss?" a voice asked a bit tired.  
"Moe, tell Lars and the others the plan is going to be cancelled. Something extremely serious just happened. I want everryone in the meeting room in 1 hour." the master thief instructed. Moe on the other line was a bit nervous, but managed to hide his nervousness.  
"Yes boss." and quickly hung up.

1 hour later...

All of Carmen's henchmen had gathered in the meeting room murmuring about what was so serious that Carmen needed to discuss with them.  
"What is serious enough for Carmen to cancel the plan?"

"The reason better scare me otherwise, I wasted 48 hours trying to adjust all the equipment for the jets!" Suddenly, the leader of VILE soon appeared in the room in her trenchcoat and classic fedora, and took her seat. Everyone quieted down as she had took her seat.  
"Now, I know all of you have been talking about the reason for cancelling the plan for Seoul. And the reason is far more a dangerous one." she began. Her henchmen soon listened in on this one.

"All of you remember Scarface I presume?" she asked. Anger filled each of them as soon as she asked that question.

"How can any of us forget? He almost killed all of us!" Lars remarked as others agreed with his statement. "Well, it seems he's out of jail and is roaming free." Carmen stated darkly.

"WHAT?" every single henchmen screamed. The master thief nodded her head in confirmation of her caused a huge uproar among each of them as they discussed, exclaimed, and planned.

"I will need time to think about the plan. In the meantime, think of plans or ways we can kick Scarface back in jail or an asylum." She instructed calmly. "You got it, boss!" all of them answered as they rushed out of the room to think of intelligent plans.

Carmen sighed to herself as she thought back to Scarface six years ago. "I'm going to need more help than anyone's going to expect. And I know just the place that can help me with a brilliant plan."  



	3. Care for A Criminal

A.N. This part has taken awhile now cause I keep thinking about it, and writers know that it's not easy to get the right words out. But anyway, this is chapter 2 of my fanfic. Please enjoy! :)

San Francisco, California

ACME Headquarters February 19, 1997 8:10 A.M.

17 year old Ivy, swiveled her chair side to side with a bored expression as her younger 14 year old brother, Zack, cruised the room with his skateboard. Ivy sighed and stopped swiveling herself and shook her leg to think of something she could do to take up her time.

"This is so boring, lil bro!" she exclaimed, slightly surprising Zack as he strolled over to her. "I mean, Carmen hasn't made a heist for nearly 3 weeks now! And we weren't put on any other cases!" Zack put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down, sis. You know every criminal needs time in order to make the perfect heist." he told her calmly. Ivy sighed in exhausation.

"i guess you're right, Zack. And Carmen doesn't waste time trying to look good or anything." She gave her brother a small smile as he smiled back at her. Suddenly, a hyper voice sounded, breaking the ice the siblings shared.

"HOT TIP, GUMSHOES! This just in from Crimenet! A pyscho called Scarface has escaped from jail and is probably living the life he wants now!" their boss explained in a panicked tone.  
"Ok, Chief. What's so pyschotic about this 'Scarface'?" Ivy asked out of curiousity. And as soon as she asked, Chief's face grew worried and serious.

"Scarface was a muderer who killed anyone who got in his way of his plans. Before Carmen became a thief, she was put on his case. It took her almost a year to put him into jail or an asylum. Once she succeeded, he vowed to take revenge on her, by taking away the most precious thing from her. 6 years later, he broke out again by one of his henchmen and tried to commit his revenge on Carmen. One night, he told Carmen to turn herself into the police." he said seriously. "But of course, she said no. So, for her rejecting his demand, he tortured an unknown 6 year old girl with her mother watching. When she tried to change her mind, Scarface had already...burned the whole house down." he finished sadly.

Zack and Ivy were speechless at the story. They didn't know what to expect from this criminal, and if he didn't have his revenge yet, who knows what he will do to Carmen.

"Chief, we're going to take this case." Ivy declared. The disembodied program looked as if he saw someone get killed. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get yourself killed? Carmen may have gotten out of it, but I can't afford to lose the best detectives I've ever had to some pyschopath!" Chief argued. Zack sighed.  
"Look, Chief. As much as we care about you and ourselves, we care about Carmen, too." he stated calmly and that surprised Chief. "I mean, she's a criminal, and she even saved our lives when she tried to escape! I mean, no criminal would ever do that. So please, let us help Carmen, and take this case." Ivy was even shocked by her younger brother's calm. gentle words.

Chief thought about for a moment and finally said, " Alright. You will take the case, but you will also have back up. Understood?" The siblings nodded their heads in understandment. "We know, Chief. And thanks for being there for us." Ivy said sincerely to Chief as tears welled in his eyes.  
"Oh, i love you guys so much! I cna't let you guys see me like this." he said turning his head for a few moments and turned around again. "Ok, now you two catch Scarface and bring him to justice!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes Sir!" Ivy and Zack saluted in unison and left the room to look over the notes and eveyrhting about Scarface.

After about 30 minutes of looking over Scarface's background, dossier, etc. Ivy whispered to her brother, "Zack, I know this may sound crazy, but we should go to Carmen and tell her we will help her. And anyway, she can help us with all of her gadgets in order to put Scarface into a asylum." He thought foa few seconds and quickly understood what his sister meant. "Alright, let's do it. But hopefully Chief doesn't freak too much about it." Ivy nodded her head and said,

"Player, C-5 us to VILE HQ, ASAP." 


	4. Final Peace

**A.N. I'm so sorry for taking a long time writing the next chapter. Things have been crazy for me for a while. Anyway, this chapter is probably going to satisfy you after all that time waiting for this. Oh and btw, when you see people talking in parenthesis that means they're talking in another language. Ok, now I'm gonna shut up.**

**Here's a Korean meaning guide to this: **

**Oppa- big brother (said only from girls) **

**Eonni- big sister (said only from girls) **

**Eomma- mother **

**Abba- father**

**Hanbok – traditional Korean dress (I will post a link of a picture of it in the next chapter) **

_February 19, 1997_

_6:50 a.m._

She was actually able to sleep peacefully after that intense workout at 2 in the morning. No nightmares to wake up her up in the middle of the night and force her to stay awake because she was scared. And she shouldn't be scared since she was already 13 and had a new family to help take care of. Yes, everything is now peaceful.

**(Eonni! Wake up! Eomma wants you to wake up now!)** a little girl exclaimed from outside the room.

**(So Ran, wake up! Get ready for the party, remember?)** So Ran's mother, Jo Min Ae said firmly waiting for the teenager to get out of bed. So Ran lazily opened her eyes, and checked the clock.

**(Ah, really!)** She whispered to herself. **(Ok, I'm up!)** The extremely exhausted girl said getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom to beat her other slow siblings. When she got to the door of the bathroom, So Hyuk, her older brother, who was 15, had just gotten out of the bathroom.

So Hyuk just walked out with a small towel over his shoulder. So Ran eyed him carefully trying to see if he had any intentions. He was quite tall, about 5'10 and still growing. There was no flab to him, just toned muscles and some nice abs. If he wasn't So Ran's older brother, she would totally go crazy for him. But he was always the typical type of guy, always teasing her and playing tricks on her.

**(Well, good morning, So Ran.)** he said with a slight smirk on his face. By his face, the teenage girl became suspicious.

**(What?)** She replied trying to get her brother to spill what he was pulling on her. But he gave her an offended look.

**(All I said was good morning. Why? You don't want a good morning from Oppa?) **So Hyuk responded bit hurtfully. Immediately, So Ran felt a bit of guilt for saying that to her older brother.

**(Sorry. I just wanted to know what you were about to pull on me.) **The younger sister said apologetically. Surprisingly, So Hyuk smiled again and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**(It's okay. No hard feelings, ok?) **The oldest sibling said with a playful look. Although he can be irritating, So Hyuk never fails to also touch her heart. So Ran smiled genuinely.

**(Oh, Oppa. I got it.) **She replied. And as the moment dissolved, So Hyuk realized he still had to get ready for the party.

**(Hey, I have to get ready. Look, you're slowing me down!) **He teased as he ran to his room to get ready.

**(Eh?! Ah, really! Why does he always do that?) **So Ran asked herself as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

About an hour later, everyone was dressed. All 4 children and their parents were dressed in their hanbok, their exquisite traditional Korean clothing. So Hyuk had a jacket that was white, and a big strip of light sky blue going down the chest. And his pants were just white. So Ran had an underdress to give volume to her hanbok, and over it, was a her dress, which the top was white and from the chest down, was a beautiful light green made of silk. And finally over, was a small light pink jacket that ended right at her chest. She tied her smooth dark brown hair in to a braid and tied it with a red ribbon as it was tradition for unmarried girls to wear. And at the top of her head, was a head decoration that was optional.

Tae Woo, who was 10, the third oldest, was a boy. He wore the same design as So Hyuk, except in the color dark blue. And the youngest daughter, So Hee, who was 5 wore a hanbok that was multicolored on the sleeves but the top was a light yellow and the bottom was a baby pink and the same hairstyle as her older sister, along with the decoration on her head.

Lee Byeong Tae, the head of the family, took a look at his family, while they were at the table. He was extremely proud of his children and grateful of his wife. They all were what made him what he is now.

**(Abba, is this party an engagement party for Ji Hye?) **So Ran asked with a sweet smile as she always gave when she was happy. As her father saw that smile, it touched his heart.

**(Oh.) **He replied making sure everything for the party was prepared.

**(Oh, Abba, why are we wearing hanboks?) **So Hyuk asked while he was going through the fridge, looking for something to eat before they leave.

**(Min Su didn't want the guests to worry about what to wear, so they said that we wear our hanboks, since it wasn't the wedding yet either.) **His father said. As So Ran was checking her makeup in the nearby mirror, So Hee was having trouble tying the knot on her little jacket.

**(Eonni, can you help me tie this? I still can't get it.) **Her little sister's tiny voice asked. So Ran smiled and laughed, she sounded so cute. And in no time, the oldest daughter was able to tie the knot her younger sister couldn't.

**(Thank you, Eonni.) **So Hee's tiny voice squeaked as she hugged her older sister. Surprised by her hug, she wrapped her arms around the tiny little girl and smiled to herself.

**(Alright, it's time to go!) **their father exclaimed as everyone who was finely dressed, proudly walked out the door. All of them were so happy to be wearing something so fine and be able to wear it outdoors. They were so happy and cheery, none of them noticed the dark figure with a scar on the face, watching them by the side of the house.

**A.N. ****So to not get confused with who's the main character it's So Ran. This might be a little confusing the first time reading, I'm very sorry. I'm a confusing person :P But please try to bear with me. If you want me to add a family line for this, I will. Just let me know and please review! ~ **


	5. It's Too Late

**A.N. So lately I've been trying to commit myself to finishing this story **** And I'm really happy because now I'm actually feeling motivated. Anyway, I will try my very best to make the chapters even longer. It looks long when I type it out, but then when I post it online, it looks short. Seriously…Okay, let's continue on with the story! :D **

'_How could this have happened?'_ Carmen thought to herself. She sat in front of the fireplace in her main office. The flames danced and twirled in front of her eyes, sparking with red and orange flames. Anger flushed through the thief, just as the fire gushed and devoured the burnt wood within the fireplace. That's exactly how she felt. She felt exactly like a fireplace. Anger scorching inside her heart while Scarface's throwing more and more wood into the fire.

She arose from her seat and slowly walked towards her room. Her stilettos giving off that tapping sound as she walked. Heel and then toe. Heel and then toe. The loud tap sound of her heels usually empowered her, but it didn't spark any interest whatsoever.

"Hey boss lady!" a loud voice shouted behind her, accompanied with his voice was the sound of someone running. The master thief stopped in her tracks and didn't turn back to look. She didn't need to turn and see who the person calling her name aloud was.

"Any updates on Scarface, Lars?" Carmen asked dryly as Lars ran up to her.

"He was…seen...in several…places…recently." Lars replied out of breath. Carmen arched an eyebrow and .quickly turned at her henchman.

"Any idea where?" She asked seriously. Lars shook his head.

"Not yet. I mean this guy is like everywhere!" he exclaimed annoyed while throwing his hands in the air. "First he's in one place, and then he stays there for a while. Right when we're about to find where he is….poof! He just disappears! Ugh, he's giving me a headache!" Lars huffed exasperatedly and crossing his arms angrily.

Carmen didn't give any reaction towards his report. She sighed heavily in frustration.

"Hm…that's not a surprise." She stated a bit disappointed, "He does that so he can be a step ahead…"

"And um… plus boss…" he said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. The leader of VILE looked at him. He hesitated a bit to give the rest of his report.

"Yes?" The thief asked with some impatience in her voice. Lars got even more nervous.

"Um…it kinda looks like…he's been…stalking…a family…" the henchman answered quietly. His boss's eyes widened.

"What?!" She practically screamed, her voice booming throughout the hallways, scaring several nearby henchmen. Realizing she was shouting, the woman calmed down a bit.

"Do you know who the family is?" Carmen asked a bit more quietly and calmly. Lars opened his mouth to say something, and then shook his head. The master thief closed her eyes.

"Alright, find out who the family is quick before he wipes them out." The woman ordered. "You got it boss!" Lars exclaimed. His boss turns to walk away, when he calls out to her again.

"Oh boss!" He calls, Carmen turning her head over her shoulders to her employee's call. "They live in Palo Alto." Lars added and ran off to whatever shenanigans he had to do.

'_Hmmm….What would he want with a family that lives in a rich area? Money?' _The master thief thought to herself, _'No…there's something about them that will change everything…'_

The Lee family finally arrived at the hotel. Several other family members wearing their Korean clothing were standing outside to greet the incoming guests.

**(Dad, this is valet parking. We don't need to park it you know.) ** So Hyuk said from the back seat.

**(Do you think Dad doesn't know that?) **So Ran replied. Her brother turned his head towards her and smirked.

**(Do we live under a rock? I don't. Ah, but you probably do.) **The oldest child muttered to himself. But apparently he was loud enough for his younger sister to hear.

**(What?! What did you say?)** The offended sibling exclaimed. So Hyuk smirked.

**(How can you call yourself a model, if you ask questions like that?) **He asked getting a bit worked up. So Ran was beginning to get annoyed with her brother.

**(I'm a fashion model! Not a role model…yet.) **The young girl replied annoyed. Their parents sighed and looked back at the children.

**(That's enough. We have to look presentable, right? Let's just go, okay?) **Their mother answered calmly. The two oldest siblings looked at each other and quickly looked away with annoyed expressions.

An hour into the engagement party, everyone is having a great time. Happy talks and delicious dining just came together as one. The grand dining was filled with friends and family members with beautiful dresses and tuxedos. Laughter filled the room, along with beautiful smiles lighting up the atmosphere. The light and subtle, yet elegant music playing in the background was the perfect hint of romance to give in the atmosphere. Almost like a perfume that was sprayed around. It was subtle and sweet. Everyone was having a good time. Until all of sudden, loud footsteps and eerie screeching of metal scraping filled the dining hall.

The doors opened to reveal a man dressed in black. In his hands were two machetes…waiting to attack a prey. All the guests became confused and scared by this intruder. The stranger bowed his head up, and the light reflected onto his face. As So Ran saw the face of the man, her eyes widened and she gasped.

On the left side of his face, was a scar that ran from his right eye diagonally to his left cheek. He looked like he was in his 40s, tall, dark black, slightly messy hair. It looked like he didn't shave recently. He wore a black trench coat and rich looking shoes. Slowly, he began to walk towards the center of the room.

"I'm so sorry to intrude everyone. I understand that there's a wonderful event occurring at this moment." He called out loud, his eyes searching for a particular person. "But I am here today, to make it even more special."

The lights went black and the sounds of cutting, screaming, shooting, and grunts boomed throughout the room. So Ran could feel blood splattering all over herself, something had fallen on top of her. She tried hard to push off whatever had fallen, but it was no use. She had to find her younger siblings and protect them. It was her duty. The voices of her family and friends screaming for help, crying in pain, and falling in death continued to burst into her ears.

After what felt like forever, the lights were turned on. So Ran opened her eyes and the body of her older brother rested on top of her. She could feel his chest barely breathing on her chest. Quickly she rolled him over and gasped. His whole body was bloody, cuts and stabs were pierced all over. Blood dripped from his face and mouth and onto the girl's clothes.

**(Oppa! Hang on! You're gonna be okay! Just stay with me okay?) **So Ran cried. She began to get napkins and use it to soak all the blood. Her brother coughed and pushed her hand away.

**(No…you can't save me, So Ran….It's…too late.) **So Hyuk coughed, barely able to speak. Tears streamed down the young girl's face and onto her older brother's. He smiled at her weakly and held her hand.

**(I…will always…be…here…Never…forget that…I'll always…take…care of…you….until…the end.) **So Hyuk whispered even weaker. His breathing was becoming slower and slower. So Ran started to panic and continued to get the napkins and soak the blood.

**(Please don't go, Oppa! Don't go…I need you. Don't go!) **So Ran exclaimed as she cried while trying to save her brother. When suddenly, she felt his hand go limp and fall to the ground.

**(No…I'm so sorry, Oppa. I forgive you for everything you've done! Just…come back…please.) **So Ran whispered crying.

She brought her head back up and looked around. Everyone she ever loved, were all dead. Their bodies laid down in front of her, drenched in blood and pain. She wasn't even able to fight or protect them.

Behind her, she could hear the man walking towards her. Quickly she got up, and swiftly faced the murderer who destroyed her family.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He asked playfully, continuing to walk towards So Ran. She huffed and looked at the killer in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I give you this look?!" The young girl replied viciously.

The killer laughed deeply and had a smirk on his face. "If you kill me now, you'll never find out how to get to your mother." As he mentioned the word, _mother_, So Ran's expression dropped.

"I knew you'd listen." The killer remarked to himself. "Here. Figure out how you get there yourself." He added, throwing a small Bowie at her face. The knife cut through the air smoothly, and So Ran caught it right on the handle. When she looked up, the man was gone.

"You'll pay for what you did, Scarface. And I'm not going to let you get away without a fight." The girl muttered through her clenched teeth and gripping the Bowie even tighter. She heard a light 'click' sound and the handle of the knife was slightly twisted. So Ran twisted it again and the handle came off, revealing a rolled up piece of paper inside.

'_It'll be fun when we meet again. _

_Golden Gate Bridge is where you'll find what you need.' _

"Golden Gate Bridge..?" So Ran asked herself, "Well, it's not about your wants, but your needs." She muttered under her breath.

**A.N. So finally, I've made it longer by combining two scenes into one chapter! Haha it worked. I'm not very proud about this chapter, but I tried very hard to make it over-the-top. And sorry for making a junk ending for this one, I'll do better next time**


End file.
